Tight spaces
by KBrideau
Summary: Set in season 4 when Castle and Beckett are trapped in the trunk Beckett becomes scared and Castle tries to comfort her, while trying to forget that they are practically on top of each other. Story is AU and Kate is sorta OC. Rating is T but may go to M later
1. Chapter 1

_A trunk, a freaking trunk! _Thought Beckett her mind racing with all the places that she could be stuck with Castle that would require more room between them, because currently he was pressed to her side and she could feel ever muscle through the denim of his pants. Laying in the dark with this man was torture and the only sounds were of their breathing _Yea the one time he has nothing to say _thinks Kate, the sound of Castles heavy breathing becoming more annoying by the second.

"Castle!" Beckett shouts

"Wh-what?" castle replies after almost hitting his head off the trunk door.

"Could you stop breathing like you are running a fucking marathon please" huffs Beckett

"whoa Beckett where did that come from?" asked castle, a little more than confused at this point. Taking another look or in this case squint at her face he could tell something was not right. Her breathing was shallow and her jaw clenched tight, and then it hit him Beckett was scared. He would have never thought that the great detective Beckett who struck fear into the hearts of cold hard killers would be scared of nothing but being stuck in a trunk.

After taking a deep breath and praying to the gods that she won't maim him right there, Castle reaches over and grabs a hold of her hand. The moment he makes contact Beckett eyes shoot open but stay trained on the door above.

"Are you ok?" asks Castle, slowly running his thumb over her knuckles. What he didn't expect were the tears welling up in her eyes when she turned to him.

"I-I, Castle?" she practically whimpered, it occurred to him that she really was not ok and that made him uneasy. Castle moved closer to her bringing his free hand up to to wipe the tears that had already escaped and were running tracks down her perfect cheeks.

"Shhh, hey it's going to be ok, theres no reason to cry, come here" whispered Castle moving impossibly closer to her. Surprisingly she didn't argue and when she snuggled closer to him Castle thought he had died and gone to heaven.

"I really don't like small spaces and I have no idea what to do" sniffled Kate rubbing her nose adorably into Castle's shoulder. Surprised by her open statement Castle continued to stroke her knuckles in an attempt to sooth her wondering why out of all the things she could be scared of small places where what did it for her and he was hoping that his presence would be enough to keep her calm. With that in mind he began operation distract Kate.

"Hey Kate?"

"Hm?" she mumbled, her sniffles having subsided leaving behind the occasional hiccup.

"How about when we get out of here I take you to Remy's and I buy you your favourite meal and a strawberry shake?"

Kate pulled back squinting at him in the low light of the trunk attempting to study his features. When she looked up she met the crystal blue of his eye and saw only love and sincerity there.

"I would love that" she said giving him a small smile

Seeing that she was feeling slightly better Castle moved shifting his position so that he could put an arm across her comfortably. He felt her tense which produced the fleeting thought that maybe this was a little to far.

"Uh Castle what are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable, I'm tired and considering we may be here a bit I figured we could try and nap?" he replied tentatively, mentally crossing his fingers in hope that she would buy his excuse to hold her.

"Hm. Ok." she replied unconsciously snuggling closer to him, turning onto her side so they now faced each other she buried her nose into the collar of his shirt. Castle lay there frozen for a moment while he processed that yes Kate Beckett did just willingly snuggle up to him, _Hm who knew she was a cuddler _thought Castle as he tightened his arm around her using his other as a pillow. He watched her until her breathing evened out indicating that she had finally drifted off so with the encouraging thought of diner at Remy's and him currently holding her he drifted off as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate awoke in a dark spaces that she didn't recognize and soon began to panic, any sense of calm that Castle had managed to give her quickly vanished. Forgetting where she was she attempted to sit up smacking her head off the trunk door, the sound startling Castle awake. Kate flopped back down holding her head, finally coming to and clearing the haze of sleep from his head Castle realize what had just happened.

"Hey Kate shit, are you ok can you move, where does it hurt!?" Castle frantically asked becoming agitated

"Ughhh" moaned Kate, dropping her hands from her face looking up at Castle who was hovering over her slightly as much as the small space would allow.

"Right, trunk" sighed Kate remembering where she was, looking up at Castle she gave him a small smile hoping to ease his worry.

" Yea we're still in the trunk, here let me see your head."

Castle pulled out his cell phone to use as a light, after clicking the button to illuminate the screen he used it to check over her head. Noticing some slight bruising near her hair line he decided that once they got out he was taking her to get that checked no matter how much she fought.

"Castle?" whispered Kate

"Hm?" replied Castle as he put his phone in his pocket.

"Do you think we will actually get out of here?"

"Of course, take out your phone so we can use it for some light maybe theres a way out of here."

Both of them pulled there phones out again and started to check out the interior of the trunk, Castle noticed the backing to one of the break lights was missing. This detail gave him the information that they were in an older model car that was designed so anyone trapped in the trunk of it could kick the light out.

"Hey Kate look we can kick that light out, maybe flag someone down"

"Well it's worth a try, I would rather not sit here forever."

"Ok well we're gonna have to shift around so we can kick it out" Castle grunted as he began wiggling to put his back against the seat. Kate followed closely behind so that she to was pressed against the seat, once again snuggling up to Castle so that she could allow him room kick out the light. After a few hard kicks the tail light popped out which resulted in delighted sounds of happiness from the pair.

"Alright we have to shift again but this time just enough so we can yell for help" said Castle once again trying to manoeuvre around the small compartment.

"Jesus this is difficult" Grunted Castle while Kate silently giggled behind him, amused at how exasperated he currently looked.

"I know you're laughing at me, you can stop anytime" teased Castle in hopes of drawing a smile from the stressed detective. Once he had situated himself up by the small hole, with Kate's feet beside his head, squinting one eye and looking through the opening to take in their surroundings he realized that they were in a parking garage which wasn't the best place to be but also wasn't the worst. Looking over his shoulder at Kate giving her a confident smile he then turned back to begin what he called "The quest for freedom"

"Help, is anyone there!" yelled Castle stopping for a moment to listen for a response, upon hearing the echoing of footsteps he continued to yell. Kate sat there silently listening to Castles yells while her mind raced a mile a minute _If we don't get out of here what will we do, I need to tell him...wait no I can't,why am even thinking about this, ugh!_ Castle looked back to see Kate sitting there brows furrowed and biting her lip.

"Hey I think I hear someone" said Castle breaking Kate from her frantic thoughts.

"Hello, hey over here!" yelled Castle gaining the attention of the unknown person.

"Wait Castle what if its the people who put us in here coming back to finish the job?"

The person outside the car was now standing in front of the trunk, Castle and Beckett could hear movement and then the sound of something being wedged into the door. With wide eyes Castle scrambled around managing to hit his head, shoulder and elbow off the roof and walls of the compartment so that he could lay next to Beckett. Misjudging the space he ungracefully landed half on top of her, their eyes met in the dark light and locked on each other at the same time that the unknown person managed to open the trunk.

***Authors note: Thanks to the amazing people who favourited and followed this story, also thanks to those who messaged with tips and encouragement. I'm not sure how long this will be but I will write until the story is done. Also if anyone wants to be a beta let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it has been a bit I am currently busy at school so I will try to update as much as possible. Heres the new chapter sorry it may not be great and its kinda short, will try for longer next time! love you guys **

**-K**

Castle didn't have time to process the person opening the trunk, his only thought was that Beckett was with him and if the unknown person was in fact coming back to finish the job he wasn't letting them go any where near her. In a vain attempt to protect Kate from harm he flung the rest of his body on top of her using himself as a shield.

"oomph, Castle what the hell!" Beckett yelled obviously unimpressed with the current potion that she found them in. Looking over his shoulder Castle met a confused face of someone who seemed to be a young student, rolling off Beckett he gave her a sheepish look.

"Sorry about that I thought he was here to finish the job" Gesturing to the still extremely confused boy standing at the opening of the trunk. Castle looked over at Kate who was staring back in amusement, both once again getting caught up in the moment.

"Uh you guys alright?" Asked the boy clearly wondering why they were staring at each other and not climbing out of the trunk they were trapped in. Both Castle and Beckett looked up at the boy.

"Oh yea were good, so whats your name" asked Castle grabbing the outstretched hand of the young man, pulling himself out of the trunk only to turn back to assist Kate.

"Names Fallon" reaching out his hand to shake Castle's while giving Kate a small smile.

"Interesting name, sounds like a last name actually" states Castle, pulling Kate out of the trunk once again their eyes meet and they seem to have an entire conversation in that one look. A conversation that clearly say _"lets get out of here now!"_

"Uh so it looks like you guys are all good here, I'm gonna go" said Fallon as he gestured over his shoulder, turning he walked away.

Sill completely caught up in one another Castle and Beckett continued to stare at each other until Castle broke the silence with a question.

"So how about that burger?"

"Yea, that sounds great" Replied Kate biting her lip unaware that Castle had continued to stare long after she had turned away. He watched as she started towards the exit of the garage, mesmerized by the way her hips swayed as she walked.

"You comin Castle?" Kate said with a a devious smirk and a flip of her hair.

"Uhhhh" Castle started after her slack jawed and even more in love with her then he thought possible. Once he caught up to her things stayed silent they both seemed to be lost in thought as they made their way out of the parking structure to head to their favourite diner.


	4. Chapter 4

Castle and Beckett arrived at Remy's just as the sun was beginning to set over the buildings of New York. Beckett had called Ryan to inform him that Castle and her were safe and would not be returning to the precinct tonight. After being stuck in a trunk all day they had no desire to do any more work. After sitting in their regular booth and picking up the menu's Castle finally got tired of the quite that had descended upon them once seated.

" So uh...Kate?"

Startled by the sudden seriousness and the use of her first name _because really when does he call me kate?_ Beckett looked up from her menu.

"Yeah?" She replied a little wary of his tone.

" I was wondering if after we're done here if you would like to go for a walk in the park?"

Kate smiled softly at Castle, about to reply when a waitress who seemed way to happy to be doing her job came over and took their orders, two cheese burgers a chocolate shake for Castle and strawberry for Kate. The waitress left to place their orders and Kate turned back to Castle, smile still on her face giddy with the thought of walking with him. _Since when do I get giddy? _Thought Kate getting lost in her own mind she completely forgot that Castle was waiting for an answer.

" That would be nice"

"Really?!" Castle replied overly excited _she said yes! _He then realized how excited he sounded and attempted to hid his embarrassment as the waitress returned to drop off their meals. Castle thanked the girl as Beckett took a large sip of her shake puffing out her cheeks like a chipmunk. Castle looked up at her about to ask another question about their walk when he noticed that she had taken to much shake and now looked hilarious. His question was cut off by his own laughter. Kate quickly gulped down her shake.

" What, we were stuck in a trunk all day I was thirsty"

" Right and you looked adorable just now" replied Castle handing her a napkin to wipe up the remaining shake on her face as Kate's face turned bright red. She attempted to hide behind her hair while wiping her face. They both went back to their burgers and shakes, sharing the occasional look over the table. When they were finished their meals the waitress came over with the bill.

"Thanks you can just leave that with me" said Castle reaching out to take the bill while retrieving his wallet.

"Hey I can pay for mine"

" No Beckett I got this one, no arguments."

"fine." Beckett crossed her arms in defiance as Castle paid the bill, standing he handed her jacket to her and put his on, guiding her out of the diner by the elbow.

" You know I can take care of myself Castle"

" You don't have to though" Castle replied, eyes locked on the ground. Kate stopped walking turning to him a little shocked at his honesty. Thinking back she realized that he had been acting this way since sophia had turned up. Using his grip on her elbow he pulled him to a stop in the middle of the park.

" Why do you say that?"

" Because if you would let me I would take care of you, its that simple Kate."

Looking up at him in amazement yet still wary because here's this man who she thought was a jackass and full of himself trying to take care of her.

"Ok."

"Listen I know that it's really forward for me to...wait did you say ok?"

" I said ok."

Castle just stared at her blinking _did she just say what I think she did_**...**

"Uh Castle?" Kate said waving her hand in front of his face to regain his attention.

" Kate did you just say that you'er going to let me take care of you?"

"Will you shut up?"

Castle hopped on the balls of his feet as he nodded his head quickly looking like a kid on christmas.

"I will shut up, now come with me!" Castle said as he grabbed Kate's hand as he lead them out of the park.

**A\N**

**Hey guys im so so so sorry this took so long but literally all hell broke loose at my school and they fired a bunch of staff and my sponsor for my miss Canada pageant fell through because they forced the business to close, its a mess but I wrote it longer for you guys and I will try to update as soon as i can**

**-KB**


	5. Chapter 5

Castle was racing through central park with his hand grasping Beckett. Not bothering to slow or make sure she was keeping up with him he continued on his merry way with one destination in mine...the loft.

"Castle...CASTLE slow down where are you taking me!"

"Back to the loft."

"Care to explain why?"

"Nope."

Suddenly Castle was pulled to a stop as Beckett planted her feet solidly into the ground, halting their forward movement.

"I'm not coming with you unless you tell me"

rolling his eyes in a surprising display of the "Beckett eye roll" Castle sighed lightly tugging on her hand.

"Can't you just let me surprise you?"

Looking down at their joined hands then back up to Castle, Kate could see the look of hope in his eyes, she could also see doubt and hurt she couldn't help feel that she was responsible. So with a sigh of her own she let a small smile onto her face.

"Fine Castle lead the way."

And just like that his whole face lit up and he was once again pulling her through the park it was all she could do not to let the giggle she was holding in free because honestly thats the last thing she needs Richard Castle teasing her because she giggled like a little girl. When they finally emerged from the park panting like they had run a marathon Castle waved down a cab, they bath crawled into the back thighs and shoulders touching as if it was something they did on a regular day. Castle proceeded to give the driver his address while Kate looked out the window biting her lip lost in thought about how things had changed between her and Castle and how she wanted more.

"Hey you ok?" asked Castle suddenly worried that she was uncomfortable.

"Hm...Oh yeah I'm fine why?" replied Kate not aware that she had been quite for quite sometime.

"You just seemed kind of worried, did you want to get dropped off or maybe just drop me of or w-

"Castle hey calm down, I'm fine I was just thinking ok?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just you."

For probably the third time that day their eyes met, sea blue met forest green, they stayed that way lost in each other so unaware of their surroundings that they both were oblivious to the fact that they had reached the loft.

"Hey you two done back there, I have other places to be you know!"

"Sorry!" shouted Castle throwing more then enough to cover the cab fair at the driver, then exiting the car to catch up to Beckett. They walked silently to the elevator where they both leaned against the back wall staring up at the numbers as they flashed on the small screen.

"So your still not going to tell me whats going on are you."

"Nope"

Just then the doors opened to reveal Castle's floor, hurrying out of the elevator Castle once again grabbed ahold of Beckett's hand pulling her in through the door.

"Ok Castle whats with all the hand pulling?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

Without answering her Castle lead her to his couch where he proceeded to sit her down telling her to stay there and make herself comfortable, Castle then took off towards his kitchen where he currently was and now that she thought about it he was being oddly quiet.

'Uh...Castle?"

"Yea?"

"what are you doing, did you need any help?" answered Beckett

"Nope you just keep your cute butt planted firmly on that couch." yelled Castle

_Did he just say I have a cute butt? _Kate thought to herself a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips because honestly that was quite funny that he just admitted to looking at her butt, well she knew that anyway. Castle came back into the living room carrying two glasses of wine. He stood there watching as Kate seemed miles away with a radiant smile on her face. Caslte cleared his throat gaining her attention once again.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he handed her a glass of wine.

"nothing, whats with the wine?"

"You said I could take care of you so i'm going to, you stay here and enjoy your wine the remote is on the coffee table feel free to watch anything you like." Castle explained as he stood and made his way towards his bedroom.

"Wait Castle where are you going!?"

"Be patient, you will see" He replied throwing a smile over his shoulder at her, the one that made her melt.

A few minuets later Castle re appeared, Beckett had finished her wine and was now happily lounging on the couch. Castle walked over to her and motioned for her to stand, grabbing her hand he lead her towards his bedroom.

" Again with the hand grabbing" mumbled kate under her breath causing Castle to chuckle slightly.

" So plan on telling me why you are leading me towards your bedroom, because if you think im sleeping with you you're dead wrong."

"No! Uh no thats not what I was thinking" he said as he pulled her into the bathroom where the tub was filled with bubbles and warm water, next to it was a book, glass of wine and about a dozen candles he had lit around the stopped dead in her tracks her breath catching.

"Castle?"

"Go get in, relax I will be out in the kitchen making dinner" He said giving her shoulder a light squeez before turning and leaving. Kate turned back towards the tub, noticing for the first time the big fluffy robe sitting ona stool by the tub. Shaking her head she began to undress. _God I love that man _she thought as she climbed into the warm water.

**A\N**

**Hey guys I am so so so sorry I have not updated but I was on vacation and then when I got back a large hurricane hit and I have not had power for like a week and its not coming on until sometime next week. Im also in the last leg of Miss Canada so I have been cray busy. My Tumblr is caskett-coffee-and-always for those of you who would like to send me messages to get me to update more or even just to talk! Thanks guys and review if you would like!**


	6. Chapter 6

After enjoying her wine, reading a bit of her book which was Castles no surprise there, and relaxing a bit she decided it was time to go check and see what Castle was up to. Considering they had eaten at Remy's and it was late she wondered why he would be cooking. So with that thought in mind she carefully stepped out of the tub and put the large fluffy robe on and walked out into the loft to find her writer.

"Castle?" Kate called out, after not finding him in the kitchen she wondered where he had gotten off to.

"Just a second Beckett!" He replied from the top of the stairs. A few moments later he was joining her at the bottom.

"How was your bath?" Asked Castle a large smile forming on his face.

"Really good thank you, but what's going on you said you were making dinner but we already ate.

"Right about that I was going to surprise you..." He said looking anywhere but her.

Thats when she finally looked around and noticed that all the lights had been turn off and were replaced with over a dozen candles placed around the living room. Where the couch used to sit now had a pile of pillows and blankets set up almost like a nest. Not for the first time that night Kate is left breathless.

"Go pick a movie they are all by the TV"

With a nod Kate walks over and starts going through his extensive DVD collection, picking her favourite and popping it into the player. She then turns to the pile of blankets and pillows, crawling over on her hands and knees she flops into the heavenly cloud. Castle stood watching her with a smile on his face.

"Comfy?"

"mmhmm" mumbled Kate motioning for him to take a seat which he happily obliged scooting a little closer then she had intended him to but not bothering to care.

"Which movie did you pick?"

"Just watch."

So with that Castle turned to the TV to see the Avengers opening titles, he couldn't help but be impressed and a little turned on.

"Nice choice" He said with a smile.

Only half an hour into the film and Kate had already passed out with her head against Castle's shoulder and her hand unknowingly resting on his thigh. She was adorable when she was sleeping and looked younger when she didn't have the weight of the world resting on her shoulders. By the end of the movie both were passed out in the giant nest of blankets. They had shifted somehow and were now wrapped around each other in a tangle of limbs with Kate's head resting on Castle's chest and him holding onto her for dear life.

The next morning Kate awoke to Castle laying almost completely under her, she propped herself up on his chest and watched as he just breathed. Kate was smiling more then she ever had at that exact moment slowly reaching a finger out she began tracing the lines of his face. Without Kate noticing Castle had opened his eyes only enough to check what the tickle on his face was. Imagine his delight when he realized that the Kate Beckett detective extraordinaire was looking at him like he was the only person she ever wanted to see again.

After a few minuets Castle decided that it was time to make it known that he was awake so he "woke up" Kate pulled her hand back so fast that she elbowed him in the stomach.

"oomph, morning to you to" He laughed

"Oh god I'm so sorry" stammered Kate as she started to sit up.

"Hey, hey its ok come back here!" Castle then reached up grabbing her arm and pulled her back down to his chest.

"I like having you lay on me" Castle said with a smirk

"I bet you do" she said as she snuggled back into his chest. Castle began rubbing her back slowly lulling her into a state of rest. Everything was calm and quiet until Castle spoke.

"You have the day off?"

"mmhmm, finished the case and Gates gave us the weekend." murmured Kate her eye lids starting to droop again especially with Castle rubbing her back like that, sighing she snuggled in closer.

"Hey Kate you going back to sleep?" asked Castle but his only response was a light snore from Kate without a second thought he slowly sat up holding onto her. Carefully he picked her up and made his way to his bedroom, laying her down slowly he then crawled in next to her and cuddled into her side drifting back to sleep as well.

A few hours later Kate woke up in an unfamiliar room glancing at her fathers watch she realized that it was now almost eleven in the morning. Alarmed that she had slept that long she quickly got out of bed and went searching for Castle. She found him cooking eggs and bacon in the kitchen.

"Morning Castle"

Castle turned around with a spatula still in hand.

"Hey" He replies with a smile

"Listen I think we need to have a talk"

And with that Castle's smile dropped and he froze in place with only one thought racing through his min _"I went to far"_

**A/N Hey guys so I tried to get this up for you ASAP and to the person who pointed out that they had already eaten I was aware it was part of the plan but considering you were the only one who noticed I applaud you! On another note the next update may be awhile, Miss Canada is in less then a month and I have school and all the appointments leading up to it not to mention being a writer on a web series that films in three weeks so bear with me! If you have any thought's on how you would like to see this story continue send em my way and I will see what pops! Review and thanks for reading – K**

**Tumblr: caskett-coffee-and-always**


	7. Chapter 7

The moment she said the words she regretted them because that happy smile she walked out to was instantly gone now replaced with a look that broke her heart, realizing her mistake she jumped into action trying to fix it.

" Oh Castle" said Beckett as she rounded the island in the middle of the room so that she was directly in front of Castle. Without a second thought she wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed hoping that he would realize that she hadn't meant it like that.

" I didn't mean for it to come out like that I just wanted to talk about yesterday considering we never do." Leaning back she looked up to find that his face had softened and he was considerably less tense taking that as a sign that he was willing to listen she reached down lacing her fingers with his and began leading him towards the couch, realizing the stove was still on he reached back flicking the dial to off before allowing her to pull him to the couch. They both sat down still holding hands and staying silent for a few moments to let that sink in.

" Look Castle yester-"

" I know what you're going to say, yesterday was a mistake and it won't be happening again, i'm sorry I went to far."

" Castle will you stop for a second thats not what i'm saying here, I'm saying that I..I um.." Beckett trails off looking down at their hands wanting to say those words to him but scared where it might lead them _maybe he doesn't feel the same way? _

" Kate what were you going to say?" asked Castle fairly certain he knew where she was going and now with her hesitating he can feel his pulse racing and he needs her to say them before she tries to run!

"Kate?"

And with that she was up off the couch heading towards the door without a second thought completely forgetting her possessions, her only goal was to get out of the loft so she could breath. _How could I be so stupid he won't feel the same what is my issue! _She gets the door open only enough for the air to move before Castle is behind her slamming it and moving in until her back hits the wood knocking a shocked breath from her. Something inside Castle snaps and without any warning Castle's lips were on hers in a bruising kiss Kate didn't even have a moment to process what was happening before Castles tongue was tracing the seam of her lips begging for entrance, which she gave instantly letting loose a dark moan that she didn't recognize as herself. As soon as it started the mind numbing kiss stopped as Castle pulled away leaning his forehead against hers, both breathing like they had run a marathon.

" What were you going to say Kate?" breathed Castle.

" I-I think I love, god Castle so much"

The look of pure awe that appeared on Castle's face was enough to make Beckett smile just as bright. Castle's mouth open and closed like a fish as he worked through what he just heard. The moment he finally decided that he wasn't making this entire thing up his eyes locked on hers, his face going completely serious.

" I love you to Kate." He says it so seriously that she can't do anything but lean into him again, holding onto the back of his T-shirt for dear life.

**A/N Hey guys once again I am sorry for going M.I.A but I was busy doing the pageant life thing as well as trying not to fail out of college which may have happened anyway. Now I know this one is reaaalllyy short but theres a reason for that I want to know if this should go into M territory and thats up to you guys! Don't be shy and let me know. Thanks for your patients - K**


	8. Chapter 8

They both just look at each other kind of dazed and a lot excited. Had that really happened he actually loves her and she loves him back, and unicorns are real. Well no but in that moment both of them would probably have believed anything.

"You love me?"

"Kate are you crazy, I'm surprised you didn't call me on it a long time ago"

"You know I should have figured, the staring was kind of a big hint"

Both of them were too caught up looking at each other that they didn't realize that someone was on the other side of the door. Moments later Kate was on her back with Castle on his hands and knees hovering over her. Confused they turned to see why they were no longer pressed against the door only to find Martha standing there with a knowing smile on her face.

"Mother I thought you were at a uh spa...uh thing."

"I was but I also was coming back today, you really need to pay attention to the date darling"

"Right"

"Kathrine dear are you alright, Richard would you get off the poor girl"

"Shit sorry Beckett!" Kate just looks at Martha with an embarrassed smile. Rick stands up reaching a hand down to help her up.

"So why were you kiddos on the floor?"

"We were...playing tag?" If looks could kill he is sure he would be dead, one glance at Beckett and he knew that was the wrong answer. And one look at his mother and he knew that she believed that as much as she believed in little green men from mars. After a lovely awkward moment of silence Martha just winks at them and and leaves up the stairs in a flourish of bright colours.

"Playing tag, really Castle."

"I'm sorry I panicked!'

"Obviously." Beckett just walked back towards the nest where she had put her stuff the night before. Castle watches as she just stands there looking at the pile of blankets and pillows.

"Kate?"

She didn't answer instead she just turned to look at him, gone was her smile and happy mood and Castle could tell she was fighting herself with the urge to run again.

"Kate just talk to me ok I know you and you want to leave but please don't we're partners remember, we love each other just talk to me."

"I just- Castle what are we doing is this going to work between us or did we just confess our love to each other so you could tell your mom we were playing tag when literally nothing had happened."

"Kate I-"

"No Castle I need to know if this is something you will take seriously, no 9 year old on a sugar rush who always has the right joke for the moment ok?" She finishes on a quite whisper any and all fight drained from her. She just stands there looking at him hoping that it didn't begin and end that quickly.

"Oh god Kate of course this is serious you mean more to me then anything other then my daughter and I know we will make it Kate because we always do, I just didn't want to embarrass you more or say something incase you wanted to keep quiet about it."

At this point he's standing right in front of her holding her face in both of his hands stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "I love you, so so much." She looks up at him still a little scared with this new dynamic. "you better be sure" His only answer is to lean in and kiss her, its gentle and sweet but doesn't stay that way for long and pretty soon shes pulling back towards his bedroom.

**A/N Hey guys so yes I was gone a really long time but there were some serious issues I needed to take care of. Now here is what I have and I will do my best to finish this story and keep it updated. thank you to those who have stuck around. -K**


End file.
